Original Delta
by Pattineza
Summary: Vidas robadas…. Sueños rotos… Éxitos para algunos… Fracasos para otros… Un proyecto secreto hilara caminos de personas desconocidas, de naciones rivales, para obtener el tan ansiado compuesto D, que llevara al ser humano a otro nivel.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Summit entreteiment y Liangoste.

Rated: M (Escenas violentas / lenguaje fuerte)

Prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Original Delta

PROLOGO:

En la edad clásica, a ciertas personas con una agudeza en ellas se les veneraba, ya que, podían descifrar el deseo de los dioses y currar a los humanos.

En la edad media, a estas mismas personas se les torturaba para redimirse y luego eran quemadas para liberar su alma de todos los pecados hechos y así poder entrar en el paraíso de Dios.

En la edad moderna, a esas personas se les escondían y ponían en manicomios para curar su mal.

Ya en la edad contemporánea que es sinónimo de un auge científico, ¿Cómo reaccionarias si se descubre que existen otro tipo de "Humanos"? ¿Con poderes más allá de nuestro entendimiento? ¿Con un pasado marcado, un futuro incierto, pero un presente relacionado con nosotros?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola… mi nombre es Constanza y he querido arriesgarme por primera vez con un fic de mi autoria.

Gracias por leerme y espero saber sus opiniones.

Feliz navidad a todas y todos… Hasta luego.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Summit entreteiment y Liangoste.

Rated: M (Escenas violentas / lenguaje fuerte)

Prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Capítulo 1

-Charlie te ocuparas del nuevo paciente, se ubica en la zona D, cuarto 9, el organismo 16- Me comunico tajantemente el Sr. Vulturi.

-Sí, señor- El no debió ver el nerviosismo plasmado en mi cara, ya que, se retiró en dirección a su oficina, pero la zona D es un lugar restringido hasta para nosotros, los trabajadores, solo puede entrar gente que sabe y controla lo que hay dentro de esas instalaciones.

Me encamine a paso lento retrasando mi llegada al cuarto del nuevo organismo que tendía que cuidar, sabía que no sería un resfriado mal cuidado o una torcedura de tobillo.

Lo que no llegó a comprender es que podría hacer yo con un título de medicina general en un lugar que se rumorea que no tiene ni dios, ni cielo.

En mi corta vida a estado marcada por el esfuerzo, ya que, había quedado en una de las mejores universidades de , me gradué con honores en la carrera de medicina y me especialice en genética humana.

Hice residencia por un par de años y seguí trabajando en el mismo hospital, hasta que un jueves llegaron unos sujetos vistiendo trajes de marca solicitando una consulta conmigo, nunca llegué a imaginar que el gobierno de mi país me necesitaba en San Petersburgo, Rusia para un puesto en el nuevo hospital de última generación, me dieron hasta el día siguiente para pensarlo, asegurando que ellos se encargarían de todo el papeleo, solo tenía que confirmar antes de las 12 del día, ya que mi vuelo salía directo a San Petersburgo a las 16 hrs, al ser una oportunidad única no lo pensé dos veces y me fui a despedir de mis padres al cementerio de la ciudad, les confirme y a la hora indicada estaba sobrevolando mi antiguo hogar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de San Petersburgo me esperaba me esperaban otros hombres de negro que me condujeron a un auto, este cruzo varias calles para estacionarse en el hospital. Me encaminaron hasta el despacho de un mujer latina.

-Espero que haya tenido un viaje placentero-Dijo mientras me extendía una taza de café humeante.

-Sí, señorita- Respondí mientras me llevaba el elixir de los médicos a la boca.

-Que bien.-

Ella me informo que el hospital tenía residencia para empleados, seguiría trabajando como antes de ser trasladado, mis pacientes serían exclusivamente personas que hablen mi lengua materna y ofrecería mis servicios indeterminadamente. Pero si por un motivo estipulado no se requiriera más mis servicios como doctor, se me informaría con 1 semana de anticipación, todo esos puntos y otros estaban en el contrato normal más uno de confiabilidad que resumiendo decía:[…] "Que acontecimientos ligados al hospital fueran de una índole anormal no tenía la autorización pertinente para divulgarlo dentro o fuera del recinto médico, ya que, si no acataba este contrato se me removería de mi cargo sin ninguna garantía que pudiera pedir o exigir"[…].

Enfoque mi vista en el pasillo del hospital que transitaba, doble por un pasillo secundari puertas estaba mi próximo paciente que debía atender, agilice mi caminar para terminar con esta situación fuera de lo común, pero al abrir la puerta me detuvo una voz pausada y con dejes que no supe identificar.

-Charlie, va por el organismo 16, ¿correcto?- Preguntó mientras miraba la puerta.

-Sí, señor- Le conteste nervioso por su mirada asechadora.

-Antes de entrar al cuarto del organismo en cuestión tengo el deber laboral de comunicarte algunos puntos al respecto de lo que sucede dentro de estos cuarto- Pronunció mientras empezaba a caminar.

Lo seguí por un pasillo con una luminosidad tenue y artificial, las paredes pintadas de un blanco psiquiátrico y sin ningún adorno.

De improviso se detuvo y abrió una puerta de madera gruesa y oscura, al entrar a su despacho gobernaban colores sombríos, en el medio de la habitación un escritorio de caoba, detrás de este un sillón de cuero negro mediano y ancho, y dos sillas adelante más modesta donde me indico que me sentara. A los costados de su despacho se ubicaban descomunales muebles repletos de libros antiguos, pero al igual que en el pasillo ningún adorno en el cuarto, solo una lámpara de lágrimas descuidada en el tiempo que ocupaba el centro de este.

El hermano del Sr. Vulturi, abrió un cajón de adonde saco varios papeles y carpetas abultadas que los puso en su escritorio, de ahí me acerco una carpeta blanca que llevaba por nombre ¨**DELTA 72**¨.

-Charlie, ahí se encuentra todo el trabajo que hemos ejecutado por un periodo de tiempo y Ud. Le dará continuación con otros profesionales. Espero que comprenda que no fue elegido al azar, por su condición de médico y genetista fue seleccionado, supero el periodo de prueba impuesta a todos los médicos que van a trabajar con nosotros, ahora viene el verdadero trabajo y desde que entro a esta sección empezó a ser válido el contrato de confiabilidad. Su horario sigue con normalidad. Resumiendo solo ha cambiado su carrera ejercía, esperamos resultados prósperos de Ud.-Dijo mirándome fijamente e incomodándome al escrutar mis reacciones mientras me hablaba.

-Charlie, tiene el día libre para leer el informe entregado, mañana lo espero en el cuarto 9- Pronunció lo último mientras ordenaba las hojas que había sacado con anterioridad.

Me despedí y salí de la oficina de uno de los hermanos Vulturi, en este caso del Sr. Cayo a paso acelerado mientras que toda la conversación se repetía en mi cabeza como un martilleo incesante y molesto. Al darme cuenta mis pies me habían llevado a lo que hasta ahora considero "casa". La residencia era en un edificio alargado de 2 pisos, en ellos viven los doctores tanto del sector común como al que pertenezco ahora. Subí las escalera y camine hasta la puerta 13-B. Entre, deje el portafolio en la mesa de la cocina. Mi casa/apartamento costa de una cocina/comedor modesta, una sala de estar/biblioteca, un dormitorio/closet/baño. Saque una cerveza del refrigerador, la abrí, tome un sorbo bastante grande y me di fuerza interna para abrir el dichoso portafolio.

**Proyecto Delta 72**

Bienvenido a пять Стрелки (Cinco Flechas), el conglomerado medio más grande del mundo.

El objetivo primordial de esta Corporación/Fundación es el bienestar de las personas a nivel global por medio de nuestra área de medicina convencional y experimental.

Ud. Ha sido seleccionado para incurrir en medicina experimental, en el departamento de Genética y Mutación del ADN.

-¿Charlie está ahí?- Pregunto Thomas, tocando la puerta.

-Sí, pasa ¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-Si- Contesto mientras se sentaba- Entonces los rumores eran ciertos- Pronuncio mientras leía los papeles del portafolio.

-Thomas nos son nada, solo unos papeles sin importancia- Se lo dije mientras taraba de ordenarlos y guardarlos.

-No te preocupes, no te van a despedir. Yo también soy parte de este grupo de trabajo, además vamos a ser compañeros en las investigaciones de los "hombres del futuro"-Dijo mientras tomaba cerveza.

-¿Cómo?, ¿No te entiendo?, ¿Hombres del futuro?, ¿No íbamos a desarrollar algún tipo de medicamento para la población?- Le pregunte con un desconcierto total.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Cayo?-

-No-

-Entonces, ¿Qué lograste comprender, amigo?-

-En realidad, ni siquiera empiezo a leer los papeles-

-Tienes dos opciones. La primera es leer esos papeles y te quedas con la burocracia o la segunda es que me escuches y sepas lo que ocurre ahí, ¿Tú eliges?

-Creo que vamos a necesitar más que una cerveza-

-Bien, mientras las traes te cuento todo-…-El Sr. Vulturi padre, fue uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Europa. Como todo millonario poseía posesiones normales y otras no tanto. Una de estas era su orgullo.- Lo dijo mientras habría una nueva lata de cerveza- Se trataba de una cadena a nivel mundial de zoológicos que se ubicaban en las capitales más importantes. Estos eran alabados por cumplir con todas la normas, se decía que sus zoológicos eran mejor que el ambiente a donde pertenecían los animales.-…-Pero después de unos años logro su meta de tener bajo su alero a todos los animales descubiertos hasta ese entonces- Pronuncio mientras se reía- Charlie, sabes que muchas personas concuerdan que después de este hecho y además que su esposa muriera, él entro en un estado que los médicos catalogaron de depresión, pero muchos creen que fue ahí donde perdió el sentido común-…-En el verano de 1970 con la ayuda de sus tres hijos, "Los Jefes", tomo la descabellada idea de creerse Dios y crear él mismo otro animal. Esto supuestamente lo lograría tomando muestras sanguíneas de sus preciados animales, analizándolas y mezclándolas. El suertudo logro la mezcla perfecta y fue llamada: Compuesto D. Con ayuda de varios de los directores de los zoológicos que poseía empezó la fase de creación, experimento con cuanto animal se le cruzaba por la mente, pero para la buena suerte de la humanidad no logro que ninguno de sus animales sobreviviera a tal descabellada idea.- Hablaba mientras tomaba largos sorbos de cerveza, y yo debatía mentalmente si debía llamar emergencias- Dejo a un lado el proyecto para concentrarse en la ayuda que debía mandar a la guerra que se producía en Vietnam por este país y , la denominada Guerra Fría. Charlie, sabias que cada ser humano comete errores. La hazaña radica en cometer errores cuando nadie observa, y eso fue justamente lo que sucedió. Por error mandaron parte del Compuesto D como ayuda humanitaria a los soldados caídos en la guerra-…- Al ser informado, Vulturi padre trato de que esa carga no llegara a su destino, pero fue imposible, ya que, se había suministrado a pacientes en las tiendas de campaña. El Sr. alarmado por lo sucedido, viajo hacia Vietnam y dio órdenes de evacuar a los soldados que se les había inyecto el compuesto y los llevaran al hospital de su Fundación/Compañía en Hanói, la capital de ese país. Al llegar al destino fue informado que solo fueron 5 soldados a los que suministraron el Compuesto D, y 3 de ellos ya habían muertos en el transcurso de las tienda de campañas hasta el hospital-…- El Sr. Vulturi estuvo días en el hospital acompañando a los soldados y recriminándose por lo sucedido. Después de 2 semanas no soporto más el peso de sus actos que tomo la decisión de suicidarse, ese mismo día los 2 soldados despertaron solo recordando que habían sido heridos en combate. Los hombres estaban tan encantados con la segunda oportunidad de vida que por impulso corrieron a una velocidad inalcanzable para un humano promedio en dirección al patio trasero del hospital, pero fue en cosas de segundo que la luz del sol les toco la piel y produjo que a estos soldados fueran consumidos por llamas multicolores hasta volverse cenizas- Pronuncio Thomas mientras jugaba con su lata de cerveza y comiéndose algunas galletas que le había ofrecido para acompañar la cerveza- Todo aquello fue informado a sus 3 hijos, que solo se preocuparon de los resultados obtenido-…-

Al Sr. Vulturi padre recibió una ceremonia digna de una estrella, gente importante de diversos mundo fue a despedirlo, todo fue elegante, fastuoso, desbordando en todo, solo para que después de ello este solo en un tumba fría y lúgubre-…-

Tras 8 años de perfeccionamiento y experimento dieron nuevamente con resultados positivos al lograr que un número elevado de humanos sobreviviera al compuesto. Estos nuevos seres tuvieron ventajas inimaginables como: regeneración instantánea, velocidad y fuerza sobre humana, pero sus emociones los dominaban y terminaron liquidándose unos a otros. Ahora 1987, 9 años sin tener éxito, por fin lograron que varios pacientes lograran sobrevivir a las primeras inyecciones y estarán a nuestra disposición para exigirle el máximo de ello-…-

Pero ¿Sabes Charlie? No he querido contar a los "pacientes" que están bajo nuestro cuidado. No por flojera, si no, porque no podría resistir saber a cuantas familias hemos destruimos-Finalizo Thomas llorando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

° Hola, ¿Cómo están?... Que tal su navidad y año nuevo… ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!

° Explicación, esta historia hilara a varias personas (Muchas), pero todo tiene un inicio y una explicación. Esa tarea esta concedida a Charlie por los (casi segura) 3 capítulos. Después de ello la narrara Bella casi completa, ya que, habrán partes o capítulos que los narren otras personas ya nombradas u otras que nombrare mientras transcurra la historia.

° Gracias por sus comentarios a:

-AmberCullenMasen: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te cumpla tus expectativas y estaré actualizando entre 1 semana a 2 máx. Lo que me demoro en reescribir algunas partes, editar y reeditar. Algo detallista. :)

-Yolabertay: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que cumpla tus expectativas del fic :)

-kathy D: Floja!, tienes cuenta y no la utilizas. Gracias por tu apoyo y corregiré ese error. Posiblemente este capítulo este lleno de esas cosas :)

-Tammy Swan de Cullen; Araah; Pingunilla; Maria6995: Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas :)

° Les tengo una pregunta. He estado algo desaparecida de FF, así que… ¿Qué es un Follows? :)

° Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus opiniones y les dejo algo adelantado:

"_**Aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo de aquel accidente no puedo olvidarme de sus…"**___

° Hasta luego. :)


End file.
